Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witches Ghost
Julian and Friends' Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witches Ghost is the third episode of the third season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot Ben Ravencroft, a famous horror writer of whom Velma is a big fan, assists The Mystery, Inc. gang in solving a case at a museum exposing disgruntled archaeologists Perkins and Griswald as the Babylonian zombies who wanted revenge on the curator for cutting their funding. Not long after Julian and his friends arrive and greet their friends with open arms. However, Shaggy and Scooby are scared by some of Julians newest friends. Afterwards, Ben invites the gang to his home town of Oakhaven. But when they arrive at Oakhaven, they find that the town has been built up by Mayor Corey into a tourist attraction (which Ben remarks as a circus), complete with a replica of the town in the 17th century and a supposed ghost of a witch who haunts the town. Mayor Corey and pharmacist Mr. McKnight explain that the ghost is of Sarah Ravencroft, a relative of Ben's, who was persecuted as a witch by the town in 1657. But Ben says that Sarah was actually a Wiccan who used natural herbs to heal people, and even has a diary of all her patients that Ben wants to find to prove her innocence. Broadway, Michelangelo, Po, Scooby and Shaggy find what appears to be a shoe buckle, and then go to a local diner for food, owned by the friendly Jack. Ben, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and many visitors stay out late and order to see the witch, but do not. But Scooby, Shaggy, Broadway], Michelangelo and Po are chased by the fireball throwing witch, and run into Ben and the gang returning home. The gang finds some broken branches at the scene, as well as a local all-female goth rock band named the "Hex Girls", composed of Luna, Dusk, and the beautiful Sally "Thorn" McKnight, who uses her young, natural beauty to entrance watchers while performing, including Fred who is attracted to her, much to Daphne's annoyance and humor. Then the gang split up; Fred, Julian, Alice, Brooklyn, Leonardo, Raphael, Tigress, Fishlegs and Daphne follow the Hex Girls, Velma, Donatello, Lexington, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Hiccup, Astrid Ben explore an old barn, and Scooby, Broadway, Angela, Michelangelo, Po, Monkey, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Shaggy follow the Mayor. Fred, Daphne and the others see Thorn doing some sort of ritual, and become convinced that the Hex Girls are actually witches. Velma and Ben find a cherry picking truck in the barn. Scooby and Shaggy see Mayor Corey talking to and giving things to many of the townspeople. They then run into the witch again, who chases them towards Mayor Corey and into Velma and Ben. Velma then tells Mayor Corey that she has a plan to catch the witch. The Gang, Ben, and the Hex Girls meet in the woods. The witch appears and gives chase, but is captured by Astrid and Stormfly. The witch is revealed to be Mr. McKnight, who is Thorn's father. Velma then locates the truck in the trees. She explains that the truck lifted the witch and made her appear to fly, and also deduces that many townspeople were in on the trick, including Jack and the Mayor. Ben scolds the people involved for exploiting Sarah's good name for their benefit. Back at Ben's house, the gang apologize to the Hex Girls, and Thorn explains the ritual was just peppermints and cloves to sooth her vocal cords (it's not easy for her sing the stuff), and that she is actually 1/16th Wiccan on her mother's side. Mayor Corey and Mr. McKnight then arrive to apologize to Ben for using his ancestor in their little publicity stunt. They explained that they had to use the witch to boost the towns economy because of lack of tourists. Also, the Mayor recalls that Ben once told him that supernatural phenomena always attracts people. They then say that they did find the head marker for Sarah's grave, but still don't know where the grave is located. Velma then remembers that the buckle Scooby found is that same one on Sarah's diary in a painting Ben has. The gang, Ben, The Hex Girls, McKnight, and the Mayor go to the spot where Scooby found the buckle. Scooby digs deeper, and discovers a chest. An excited Ben opens the chest to find not a diary, but a spellbook. He then explains to a horrified Mystery Inc. and gang that Sarah was indeed a witch, and that he created the case at the museum in order to meet the gang so they could find the book for him. Ben also mentioned that he paid off the disgruntled archaeologists and the museum security guards in order to get close to Mystery Inc. Rothbart soon reveals himself to have been disguised as Ben Ravencroft, stating he wished to free Sarah Ravencroft in order to become the Dark Legion's new commander. Rothbart captures Mr. McKnight, Mayor Corey, and the Hex Girls before resurrecting Sarah. When Sarah's ghost is conjured, she rejects Rothbart's offer of ruling the multiverse together, and instead wants to destroy it. Horrified and disillusioned by this, Rothbart attempts to imprison Sarah back in to book, but she says only one who is pure of heart can return her, then she traps Rothbart in a sphere. Velma and Lexington then get an idea. She frees the Hex Girls, and while Dusk and Luna try to release Mayor Corey and Mr. McKnight, Velma convinces Thorn and Angela to read the spell. Initially, they refuse, but then understands that they are the only ones who can stop Sarah. Velma then sends Scooby, Shaggy and the others to get the book. The gang tries to get the book many times, but Sarah keeps turning pumpkins, trees, and even a turkey into monsters to stop them. Eventually, the gang obtains the book, each throwing it to another person when they get captured, until it reaches Thorn and Angela. Thorn and Angela read the spell, sending the witch back to the book from where she was released. But Sarah decides that she will not go back alone and tries to grab hold of the others, succeeding in only grabbing Rothbart at the last second, and they get both sucked into the book. A burning branch falls on the book, disintegrating it (apparently forever trapping or killing the two villains). The gang then free the others, and the witch's monsters turn back to normal, except the turkey, which was Oakhaven's new "big" attraction. The film ends with the Hex Girls and the gangs giving a concert to the townspeople and the tourists performing the song "Earth, Wind, Fire and Air. Major Events *Sarah Ravencroft mentions Julians father. *Rothbart is imprisoned and possibly killed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3